Across the Cosmos
by Litzana
Summary: He's at it again... And this time, he's found new victims to annoy. Along the way, he ends up saving the universe, but it's really the entertainment he's after... Rated T for some language, explosions and violence.


So here's me, dabbling in the realm of Star Trek. This story is pretty OC-centric, so if you don't like it then don't read it, though I have a feeling you might like it..

Cpt. Peace and Cpt. Kafei welcome you to the Fanfic:

**Across the Cosmos**

or

**He's at it again...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Captain! We've detected a fleet of 8472 bioships!"<em>

"_Captain, the Clarity is hailing us!"_

_What was she supposed to do? This was only her first command, though she'd held it for a while... Her ears picked out a phrase from the cacophony around her as the alarm lights started flashing, and she almost instinctively responded to it. "Onscreen."_

_The slightly reassuring image of the Clarity's captain shimmered onto the screen and she relaxed a little. Before he could speak, she'd pushed her panic away for the moment and spoke over him. "Dammit, Adam, I hope you know what you're doing."_

"_Well..."_

"_Oh for god's sakes, Adam! Why the hell did I let you drag me into this!"_

"_Technically I-"_

"_Captain! The bioships appear to be moving into an attack formation!"_

"_Raise shields and ready weapons!" That phrase, too, forced its way out of her mouth. Thank you, Starfleet Academy. She turned back to the main screen. "Any recommendations on how we should die?"_

_The other captain was turned away from the screen, shouting orders left right and center. When he turned back, it was as if all the colour had drained from his face. He looked absolutely terrified."It's been fun, Tabitha, it really has." He gave her a grin and cut the transmission._

_She swallowed down the urge to yell at the screen and instead looked to her bridge crew. "Suggestions?"_

_The assembled officers looked as scared as Captain Kafei had been. Her Tactical Officer, LT CMDR Carey, spoke up._

"_Go down fighting, Captain?"_

_That one phrase, her unofficial catchphrase, snapped her out of... whatever. _

"_Right! Activate multi-vector attack pattern Alpha 215 mark 9. We'll go down fighting!"_

_The bridge crew turned back to their respective stations._

"_And can I just say... It's been an honour serving with you all."_

_That phrase was so unlike the Captain they knew that they all knew how grave the situation was. They watched the Clarity barely avoid a planet destroying blast from the alien ships and flirt with enemy fire, in absolute silence._

_They felt the ship shudder slightly as it split into its three vectors and return fire on the 8472 ships._

"_Captain! I'm detecting a singularity just off the Clarity's port side."_

_Oh no... "Can we get them out of there?"_

"_No, Captain..."_

_And they watched, as the incoming ships utterly destroyed the Clarity._

_And the bridge fell to silence again, mourning the loss of the better ship... Until phaser fire rocked the main vector._

"_What the hell..."_

_The Horizon, now trapped amid the debris of the Clarity and the circle of recently reinforced ships, tried dodging the incoming phaser fire from all sides, but the ship rocked and shuddered as it was hit multiple times._

"_Why haven't they killed us already? They have vastly superior weapons, they could destroy us in one blow!"_

"_I think... They're toying with us, Captain..."_

"_Well goddamn toy with them back! Can we try disabling their weapons?"_

"_Uh... Which ship, Captain?"_

"_All of them!" Nothing to lose, nothing to gain... Dead already. The captain had that glint in her eye, that glint that said... Go out fighting, and take as many of them as we can with us._

_And when we get to Hell, hopefully..._

_The ship rocked, disturbing the Captain's thoughts, but she laughed almost manically as she was almost thrown to the floor. Panic and terror and exhilaration had overtaken her, and she stood, the Captain's chair spinning. "Broadcast on all frequencies, Lieutenant!"_

_The bewildered LT did as she was told, and the captain screamed with a voice built of terror and last-minute bravado;_

"_Come and get some! If you dare!"_

_And the beam erupted from all the bioships, directly hitting the Horizon's main vector and catching the others in the blast._

_..._

_And then the world went still. Frozen, the explosion, the roiling ball of heat and light and all that was left of the Horizon just... stopped._

_And something spoke, something higher up, sat in space, watching the battle with his chin in his hand._

"_Well... That was disappointing..."_

* * *

><p>Earth. 1301/2012.

* * *

><p>Innocent of the destruction of the starships two hundred years in the future, innocent of any other realities...<p>

"That gargoyle's watching us again."

"That gargoyle always watches us, Tabs..."

"Yeah, but I swear its head moves."

It was a normal day for the two students, Adam and Tabitha. After a successful day of College, they were walking back to Tabitha's house to discuss extremely important matters.

Of course, they had to discuss it on the way, too...

"Never mind about the gargoyle, Tabs. We know he watches us anyway, after all, he doesn't have anything else to do except watch traffic and stare at us walking home."

They turned right, into the little street where Tabitha lived.

And, unseen by the two of them, the gargoyle's head moved to watch them go...

_They're the ones._

* * *

><p>Co-written by myself and my good friend Captain Kafei!<p>

Please review!

:)


End file.
